familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Strings:fr
Translations for table labels and form messages | |Strings:|}}}} The following text messages, (also known as "strings") are used in Familypedia's software including informational displays such as table headings and other standard text such as automatically generated biographies. When a user adds or edit the values of the terms on this page, these values appear instead of English values when the user is logged on in their preferred language. (Your user language may be set on your .) Contributors are encouraged to translate or correct any items into languages they are familiar with. *Strings |fm096=Sources et notes peuvent utiliser du texte ou wikitext |fm097=Emploi |fm098=Autres dossiers |fm099=Les autres versions |fm100=Page |fm101=Date partielle |fm102=Environnement |fm103=Les gens |fm104=Permission |fm105=Images |fm106=Service Public |fm107=La croyance religieuse(s) |fm108=D'information sur Reste / enterrement / incinération /Cérémonie Funerale |fm109=Remains |fm110=Changer des renseignements sur enterrement / crémation / les funérailles |fm111=Renseignements sur Reste / enterrement / incinération / les funérailles |fm112=Changer d'information de résidence |fm113=Des informations sur Résidence (logements) |fm114=Résidence |fm115=École(s) |fm116=Chercher des ancêtres |fm117=Sexe |fm118=Description succincte |fm119=Nom abrégé |fm120=Frère ou sœur |fm121=Les frères et sœurs |fm122=Signature |fm123=Source(s) |fm124=Les sources primaires |fm125=Les sources secondaires |fm126=Rue/Avenue/routière; par exemple: "Napoleon Avenue" |fm127=Nom de famille |fm128=Tags |fm129=Titres |fm130=Thème lieu |fm131=Source Sujet(s) |fm132=Inconnu(e)(s |fm133=Importation URL (http:// ...) |fm134=Source d'importation |fm135=Pas de source spécifiée. S'il vous plaît modifier cette description de l'image et de fournir une source. |fm136=Documents téléchargés |fm137=Voir Tableau généalogique de cet individu |fm138=Attention! |fm139=Changer l'information-mariage |fm140=Informations sur le mariage |fm141=Mariage |fm142=Femme |fm143=Année |fm144=Parlez-vous: |fm145=et |fm146=? Si oui, pourriez-vous aider à améliorer Familypedia en traduisant la page |fm147=en |fm148=Pour modifier les traductions des termes utilisés dans les tableaux et autres éléments de Familypedia, s'il vous plaît entrez le nom de la page des chaînes, incluant le code de langue.. Par exemple, pour la langue espagnole, la page sera Strings:es. |fm149=à |fm150=Parent inconnu |fm151=Enfant(s) de |fm152=et |fm154=Enfants |fm155=En ce formulaire, vous pouvez traduire l'interface utilisateur de Familypedia en votre langue. |fm156=Modifier traductions |fm157=Liste des enfants de deux parents, avec leur "nombre de groupe" (g1, g2, etc). Enfants adoptes doivent avoir une autre groupe. Pour changer un nom d'un parent ou un état marital, changez la formulaire avancée pour ce parent. |fm158=Citations et remarques |fm159=Générale |fm160=En ce formulaire, vous pouvez lister des voyages, des vacances, ou des migrations. |fm161=Ne noter pas la date de la création ou l'emplacement de l'ouvrage. Noter la date et le lieu de l'événement représenté par le travail. |fm162=Ce sont les faits médias Modifier page où vous pouvez modifier les informations sur des images qui ont été téléchargés. S'il vous plaît noter que Familypedia est axée sur des événements historiques. La date quand, ou le lieu ou, la photo a été prise d'une statue ou un tableau n'est pas d'intérêt prioritaire. Toutes les dates et lieux mentionnés sur le formulaire doivent porter sur le thème de l'œuvre. Par exemple, une peinture de la bataille de Hastings peut avoir été créée au 18e siècle, mais la date du sujet de la peinture est la date de la bataille d'Hastings (1066). Si vous le souhaitez, s'il vous plaît inclure des détails comme la date de création et l'emplacement actuel de l'œuvre dans le champ "Notes". |fm163=Auteur |fm164=Entrez l'information sur une personne utilisant cette page. Tapez le nom d'un article existant ou d'un nouvel article, ainsi qu'un formulaire vous guidera à travers la mise en ce qu'on sait de l'ancêtre. Pour obtenir des conseils sur la façon de nommer les pages s'il vous plaît voir Familypedia:Page names. |fm165=Voir ci-dessous |fm166=Informations sur des thèmes liés |fm167=Licence |fm168=BCE (avant J.C.?) |fm169=c = Circa, bef = Avant, aft = Après |fm170=Type de document |fm171=Thème date |fm179=Pour separer des phrases ou des mots dans une liste, utiliser seulement "+": pas de ",", ";", ou nouvelles lignes. |fm180=Voir Tableau des ancêtres de cet individu |fm181=Voir Tableau des descendants de cet individu |fm182=Voir Tableau des ancêtres ("pedigree") de cet individu |fm183=Si vous avez changé d'information ici, utiliser le bouton dessus pour publier, avant d'utiliser les boutons dessous. |fm184=Formulaire avancée |fm185=Formulaire simple |fm186=D'information sur des autres choses |fm187=Emploi ou pouvoirs |fm188=Lien au Wikipedia. La colonne gauche tient la code pour la langue (par exemple: "fr"); la colonne droite contient le nom de l'article en le Wikipedia de cette langue |fm189=Liens aux sites Wikipédia |fm190=Langue }}